


Thankful

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Baby Spark [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffyfest, Lake George, Married Life, Morning Sickness, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Post-Endgame fixit, Pregnancy, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Its Thanksgiving but Kathryn's stomach does not want to eat.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Baby Spark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482173
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> No beta on this one all mistakes are my own. A quick little addition to the series. Enjoy. 
> 
> I don't know Star Trek, all I get is your enjoyment!

I wake with a sharp pain pulsing behind my eyes that runs down my neck and into my shoulders. I drop my legs over the edge of the bed from under the covers and ease myself into a seated position. My head protests the shifting balance, and the room spins as my stomach bubbles angrily. Our replicator is located in the kitchen and I'm missing the days of having a combadge with me at all times right about now. Perhaps if I wait here long enough Chakotay will sense my distress and come with hypospray in hand. 

Wishful thinking won't make it happen, but my body feels so out of sorts I don't know what I should do. Lay back down and hope for the worst of it to pass or push through the pain to make the trek to the kitchen. 

The scent of the savory cooking drifts into the room in place of the usual coffee aroma. I take a deep breath trying to remember why this is significant. 

_'Think Kathryn think!'_

As I try to piece it together, my mind suddenly abandons the puzzle with my stomach now protesting with a sense of urgency. I stagger to the bathroom where I empty, quite violently, last night's dinner into the toilet with not a moment to spare. 

The sound of pattering feet grows louder as I turn my view to see Shena peeking in on me. "Mommy are you sick?" she asked from the doorframe, still dressed in her pink pajamas with her brown teddy clutched in her little fist. 

"Just a little baby, can you go get daddy for me?" I asked in a sweet but hoarse voice. 

She gives me a little nod then darts off through the bedroom to deliver my message. How did I get so lucky to have such a sweet and beautiful daughter as Shenandoah? I don't have an answer by the time my stomach decides to convulse again. The fowl bile burns my nose and throat while the force of the act makes my head pound that much harder. What in the Spirit's name did I eat last night to disagree with me so?

"Kathryn?" My concerned husband's voice instantly soothes me as I finish another round of stomach exodus. I flush the contents then lean back against the tub. He grabs a hand towel and wets it before cleaning my face as he kneels next to me. "Would you like some water?"

I nod and he quickly grabs a cup from the cabinet. Chakotay fills it part way then hands it to me.

I take small sips, the liquid tastes acidic after the vomit, but feels good on my throat. "What a great way to begin the day," I joke, even hoarser now from my experience, handing him back the cup. 

"And on Thanksgiving no less," he replies.

Oh god! That's why it smelled so different this morning. Chakotay has probably been up for hours cooking already while I've been throwing up last night's meal. I was supposed to help him clean the vegetables, and set the tables, and greet our guests. We finally had enough space to host a proper get together this year when we moved into our house on Lake George. But how can I do all of that with my head throbbing and my stomach exploding.

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I was supposed to help you. I ruined Thanksgiving," I mutter, as I start to cry and my muscles begin to shake from weakness. 

"It’s fine Kathryn, there will be other dinners," he coos while rubbing my back. I lean into his chest, welcoming his warmth and comfort. 

"But it's Thanksgiving and everyone is coming over," I whine. I don't usually get this emotional when plans fall through, but this year I really wanted it to be different. Chakotay and I wanted to host a big get together of our Voyager family. It's been a while since we've seen them and Shenandoah was so looking forward to seeing Miral again. 

"There is still plenty of time before people arrive. You go back to bed and I'll call Joe and ask if he can come early."

"I don't want to ruin his day too," I cry even more. 

Chakotay helps me to my feet. "Kathryn, he is a hologram. He's not coming for the food," he says bluntly and walks me back to bed. Chakotay tucks me into the billowy down comforter and props a few pillows behind my head. "I'll get you some peppermint tea and be right back."

I nod sinking into the warmth of the bed, watching as he goes. How could I be sick, on today of all days?

=/\=

The Doctor arrives in a chipper mood as he scans me from top to toe. He hums as if he has found something of interest. Probably the food particle that has made me so violently ill, if there was any left in my stomach that is. He gives me a hypo for my head then another for my stomach. "Well Admiral, may I once again be the first to congratulate you," he smiles putting away his medical tricorder.

I cock a brow at him as the pain behind my eyes finally eases and I can sit up without the room spinning. The bubbling in my stomach also fades, and though I don't particularly feel good, I certainly feel well enough to host today. 

"This one is vitamins and nutrients to be taken once a day." The doctor explains handing me a hypospray filled with a blue cartridge. "And this one is for your stomach, you may use it as needed but should not exceed 3 doses in a 24 hour period." He says handing me a different cartridge filled with pink fluid. I look at them then back up at him, I can't help but feel as though I have missed something. 

"Doctor, I don't know if you noticed but I have been eating very well since my Voyager days. I don't need vitamins for a stomach bug do I?"

"Stomach bug! Admiral, these are prenatal vitamins. You are pregnant. I would have assumed the sudden onset of morning sickness would have given you a clue." He explained, somewhat amused.

"I didn't have morning sickness with Shenandoah," I remark quickly, throwing him some ice before his words truly sink in. I snake a hand to my stomach and soon my cheeks are burning with joy.

"Your first pregnancy wasn't exactly a typical one if I do recall. The fetus is about 6 weeks along, bar any Tetryon radiation this time, the baby will be due in mid summer."

I think back to six weeks ago and remember the night after spending the day at the pumpkin patch. Shenandoah was spending the night at grandma’s and I was warming Chakotay from the Indiana weather. Clearly it was a more successful night then I realized. 

Another child, Chakotay and I are going to have another child. I can just see it now, Shena being the best big sister ever to her little brother or sister, or both. “Doctor, I don’t want to know the sex,” I blurt. “But how many am I having?” I remember years ago him indicating I had a higher likelihood of carrying multiples.

“I see one baby thus far Admiral, should I inform Chakotay of your condition?” Joe asks, making his way to the door. 

“No, I want to surprise him later,” I smiled, still rubbing my flat belly. 

“As you wish.”

“Thank you Doctor, I mean Joe,” I give him a wink.

=/\=

Once this morning's little surprise had been handled, the rest of the day had gone off without a hitch. Shenandoah and Miral were inseparable the moment Tom and B’Elanna arrived. The girls were thick as thieves as they played and laughed together all day long.

Chakotay’s food was wonderful and went well with the bottles of Spring Wine Commander Kim graciously brought from his new assignment on Bajor. Tuvok and T’Pel brought with them an aged cheese from Vulcan that was older than me, and I was happy to learn that Seven has taken to cooking to connect both with her humanity and her aunt Irene. Seven delighted us with her family’s favorite, sweet potato soufflé, that I inquired about later for Chakotay since I adored it so much. 

I am thankful for this day. I am thankful that we are all home in the Alpha Quadrant to celebrate. I am thankful for my daughter and unborn child. And I am thankful everyday for my husband who sparked our journey of being together. I will tell Chakotay soon enough that he is to be a father twice over and I will be thankful on that day as well. I know in my heart he will be nothing but overjoyed as I am right now, celebrating this season of thanks with my friends and family.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think, comments and kudos give me joy and I am so thankful for them.


End file.
